


praying to the sky

by dannydevito



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannydevito/pseuds/dannydevito
Summary: “Keith,” Shiro started, stroking his hand against the Red Paladins cheek. “I’m doing this because I love you.”





	praying to the sky

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments and kudos :D
> 
> title from lil peep song!!

“Keith,” Shiro started, stroking his hand against the Red Paladins cheek. “I’m doing this because I love you.”

Keith struggled against the chains pinning him to the bed, the skin on his ankles and wrists red and raw, his screams muffled against the gag Shiro secured against his mouth. Never in his life did he think this would happen, that his brother could do this to him.

His brother….

“I heard it’s highly popular in Galran culture,” Shiro continued on conversationally, as if the sight of his comrade, his brother in arms bloody and scared was a common sight. “To have your brother defecate on you.”

Keith began to thrash on the bed again when his Brother got on top of him, his heavy weight knocking the breath out of the shorter male, suffocating him. Shiro untied the gag around his mouth and Keith began an outpour of senseless babbling, begging him not to do this, his face sticky with tear streaks, his nose dripping, snot settling on his cupids bow. Shiro grit his teeth, how could his brother be so utterly repulsive.

“Stop crying you ungrateful brat!!!” The older male bellowed, striking Keith’s cheek, his dick throbbing at the loud crack and eerie silence that followed, his large hand leaving a satisfying bright red mark against the others face.

“Now open up that nasty mouth of yours its dinner time.”

Shiro planted both his knees by Keiths head, his strong thighs closing him in. He pulled his pants down revealing a perky, full bottom. The musky smell of his asshole immediately filled the room, making his Brother gag. Shiro began to push, taking pleasure in the feeling of his hole succumbing to the pressure from within, log after log landing into Red Paladins open waiting mouth.

After Shiro was done shitting on Keiths face he stumbled from his perch, eager to see his handy work. He grinned down at the mess that was waiting from him, his brothers face smeared brown with his shit, some of it stuck in his hair, the sound of Keiths dry retching and gagging was like music to his ears. Hopefully he’d get pink eye from this.

“And now for dessert.”  
  
Shiro ripped his dick from his pants and let it rip, pissing all over the other male, feeling euphoric. Everything he’s been through has been worth it, for this moment, this opportunity. He’d finally be able to put his brother into his place. Show him who he truly belonged to.

“Shiro!!!!” Keith gasped when the stream of piss started to trickle. “You’re my brother,,,, I love you.”  
  
And it looked like Keith was on board too.


End file.
